1. Field
The disclosure relates to a video system and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a video system capable of performing two-way information exchange with an ambient light source and a control method thereof.
2. Related Art
Several types of play mode settings are built in a common television (TV), and each play mode setting represents a set of default parameter values including, for example, brightness, contrast, color temperature, sharpness, and sound effects. When watching different TV programs, a user can directly select a favorable play mode on a display menu in the TV to achieve an optimal effect of video watching.
However, according to the above-mentioned play mode settings, only the TV hardware is adjusted, but the other ambient conditions are unchanged. For instance, if the user wants to watch TV in a dark environment, the user must manually turn off the indoor lighting in the beginning, and then turn on the indoor lighting after finishing watching TV. In order to improve the overall entertainment effect when the user watches TV, the US Published Application 2010/0005062 sets forth a video system capable of automatically adjusting an ambient light source controls ambient light brightness around a display to simulate different scenes.
Although the method for controlling the ambient light source is disclosed in the prior art, the video system and the ambient light must be furnished according to the manuals of the video system and the ambient light, and the parameter values must be set in advance to meet the requirements of the scene simulation. When the ambient lighting is damaged, it must be replaced by an illumination light source with different specifications and the user must readjust the parameter values to make the video system operate correctly. Therefore, the method for controlling the ambient light source disclosed in the prior art is inconvenient in use and results in further restrictions on the application of the video system.